


Not taken for granted

by littlecrazyfangirl_98



Category: NCIS
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Tony's thoughts, thoughts at night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 04:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19265683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98
Summary: Tony knows that he can't take Jethro's love and Jethro being alive for granted





	Not taken for granted

**Author's Note:**

> My first NCIS work! First posted onTumblr but I decided to post it here as well.
> 
> Hope you like it! Feedback is appreciated!

Tony watched as his lover slept peacefully beside him, saw the rise and fall of his chest and felt the steady heartbeat under his own hand.

Gibbs was here, right next to him and most importantly he was alive. 

But Tony knew too well that this wasn't something he could take for granted. Not with their job. They both have been close to death several times already. 

So sometimes Tony just needed this. To feel Jethro was alive. 

Of course passionate sex after a dangerous situation was great too. It made Tony feel good, loved, save and well aware that both of them were indeed very alive.

This right now was something different. It wasn't about passion,it wasn't desperate. For Tony it was to ground himself, to remind him that there was somebody,who didn't left him. Who saw behind his mask and loved him nonetheless.

In nights like this Tony reminded himself that he couldn't take things for granted but he would definitely do the most of every moment he was allowed to have Jethro, to be allowed to feel his love. 


End file.
